Earth
.]] The Earth is our planet. It's also called Planet Earth, Blue Planet and Terra. It has seven continents, six of which are mostly inhabitated by humans and one by penguins. But Afgenguinistan is in Asia. The things that live on Earth have completely changed its air or atmosphere. This is called a biosphere. About 75% of Earth's surface is covered in salt water oceans. Earth is the only place in the universe where liquid water is known to exist. The other 25% is made of rocky land in the shape of continents and islands. The Earth orbits or goes around the Sun roughly once every 365 ¼ days. One spin is called a day and one orbit around the Sun is called a year. This is why we have 365 days in a year and a leap year every four years. Earth has only one moon, known as the Moon, or Luna. Luna stabilizes the planet's spin axis and is tidally locked to the Earth, meaning that only one side of it faces the Earth at any time. Locations Our information comes mostly from space agencies, secret agencies, encyclopedias and catalog flags. Penguin-controled Antarctica Antartica is the best continent of all (undeniable fact), it's very cold and covered with snow and ice. It has the most contries, the superpower and most populated country is the United States of Antarctica. *Confederate Republic of Western Maps Island *Democratic Republic of Eastern Maps Island *Emperorlands *New North Etana *Puffle'and *Skydale *The Imperial Empire of Snowzerland *Underworld *United States of Antarctica *United Terra Human-controled Africa Botswana Burkina Burundi Cameroon Cape Verde Central African Republic Chad Comoros Congo Congo (Dem. Rep.) Djibouti Egypt Equatorial Guinea Eritrea Ethiopia Gabon Gambia Ghana Guinea Guinea-Bissau Ivory Coast Kenya Lesotho Liberia Libya Madagascar Malawi Mali Mauritania Mauritius Morocco Mozambique Namibia Niger Nigeria Rwanda Sao Tome and Principe Senegal Seychelles Sierra Leone Somalia South Africa Sudan Swaziland Tanzania Togo Tunisia Uganda Zambia Zimbabwe Asia Afghanistan Bahrain Bangladesh Bhutan Brunei Burma (Myanmar) Cambodia China East Timor India Indonesia Iran Iraq Israel Japan Jordan Kazakhstan Korea (north) Korea (south) Kuwait Kyrgyzstan Laos Lebanon Malaysia Maldives Mongolia Nepal Oman Pakistan Philippines Qatar Russian Federation Saudi Arabia Singapore Sri Lanka Syria Tajikistan Thailand Turkey Turkmenistan United Arab Emirates Uzbekistan Vietnam Yemen Europe North America Antigua and Barbuda Bahamas Barbados Belize Canada Costa Rica Cuba Dominica Dominican Rep. El Salvador Grenada Guatemala Haiti Honduras Jamaica Mexico Nicaragua Panama St. Kitts & Nevis St. Lucia St. Vincent & the Grenadines Trinidad & Tobago United States Oceania Australia Fiji Kiribati Marshall Islands Micronesia Nauru New Zealand Palau Papua New Guinea Samoa Solomon Islands Tonga Tuvalu Vanuatu South America Argentina Bolivia Brazil Chile Colombia Ecuador Guyana Paraguay Peru Suriname Uruguay Venezuela Other realms *It has been confirmed that there are seven other planets in orbit around the sun -- Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. There was another space rock that orbited named Pluto, but that's not considered a planet anymore, but rather a dwarf planet. Poor Pluto. **Other dwarf planets include Ceres, Eris, Makemake, and Haumea. *There are rumors of two space station outposts in orbit around Uranus (an ice giant in the outer solar system) and on Enceladus (a moon of Saturn, which is a gas giant also in the outer soalr system). *There is an asteroid inhabited by turkeys, according to Candlewick. *Planets X and Y, from the plays of the same name, plus a large moon. The presence of life there is debated by astronomers. * Nothing - A virtual world based in Antarctica where space is infinite. Trivia *Earth is the only place in the universe where life has been confirmed to exist. *A poll was made on a website, "What is most awesome planet?", Earth won with 96%. See also *Human *PASA *Plymouth *XYZ System *Xet *Candlewick Category:Rooms Category:content Category:Misc.